Nothing is Forever
by silvertyra
Summary: Joey's in the hospital and his he mets a girl who he hasn't seen for years, but he keeps getting weaker, will this teen be strong enough to live? NOT YAOI.. JoeyxOC Slight JoeyMia
1. Not a walk in the park

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh (DUH!) Or any of the chareceters unless I made them up.**

Joey: Something bads going to happen to me, I just know it!

Me: Ah, just pip down!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Not a walk in the park, eh?**

Joey Wheeler walked down the lonely sidewalk in the pouring rain, walking to his best friend Yugi Motu's house.

"Why does da walk have da be so damn long.." he murmured to himself. That waswhen the blond heard a not-to-distant gunshot. He cringed at the sound. 'Seems guns don'd make dose cute popping sounds dey do in movies...' he though grimly as he decided to inspect the gunshot. He ran down the soaked sidewalk, his matted shoes hitting puddles as he went.He finally came to the sence, a young boy had been cornered by a gang. The frist shot had missed, but Joey had a feeling this one wouldn't.

"Hey! You! Numb-skull! Leave dat boy alone!" Joey yelled, then regreated it. As the gang turned to round on the blond new-comer, the little boy fled.

Another gunshot. Tseew! Right to the stomach. "Ah, shit!" Joey mumbled, doubleing over. He put his hands over the fresh wound, then took it back. Blood covered it. "You bastard!" Joey yelled the best he could.

"You want some more, punk?" The gun holder asked, firing without an answer. Tseew! This one hit him in the leg, knocking Joey to the ground.

Joey's vision blurred. He shook it off.

"One more outta do it, boss!" One of the members yelled.

The gun holder, the one with messy black hair and deep hasel black eyes stepped over Joey, decided to let him live in pain, so he shot Joey in the throat. Joey tried to yell out in pain, but no sound came.

The gang ran away, laughing, leaving Joey alone on the deserted sidewalk. His brown eyes looked weak as his mind ticked. He tryed to pick himself up, but he just fell back down. O_h God, I'm going da die here.._ he thought as blood poured from all over. _What's going to become of Serenity? _That was his only thought as he heard the close sound of a jet roar, it was going slow. He tried to focus his eyes. All he could make out was the faint outline of Seto Kaiba's blue eyes jet.

Young Mokuba Kaiba was stationed at the driver's seat. The black-haired boy peered out the window, then hovered the jet in place, shocked. His brown-haired older brother came into the area.

"Mokuba, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Kaiba asked.

"Joey's down there! I'm sure of it! Look!" Mokuba said franticlly.

Out of curiosidy, Kaiba looked out the window. Kaiba may have cared nothing for this "mutt", but he wasn't going to let him die... was he? "Well.. the choice here is clear," Kaiba said finally.

_Tbc.._

* * *

Me: So, how was that for a frist chapter?

Joey: Told ya something bad was going to- sees me with baseball bat Please Read and Review!


	2. A mutt lives to see another day

**Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

Joey: Please exuse her on her screwed up spelling on chapter 1. She put id up at like, 12 something in da morning!

Me: -comes at Joey with jackhammer-

Joey: Errmm.. Danks for the reviews! And please exuse her blondness..

Me: -gets SUV ready to run over Joey with-

Joey: Enjoy da chapter! -runs-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - A mutt lives to see another day**

Mokuba looked at his brother. "What do you mean, 'The choice here is clear'?"

Kaiba blinked his intellagent blue eyes. "I mean what I said Mokuba. And the choice is to go down there, fetch Wheeler and fly that dog to the nearest hospital," He said, bored. Then he added, "I don't like that mutt at all, but I can't stand to watch a dog die a painful death."

Mokuba nodded. He lowered the jet near Joey. Kaiba clambered out while he said to Mokuba, "Get the bandages out of the frist aid bin."

Kaiba knelt beside Joey, then said while he inspected his wounds, a little more gently than usual,"You got yourself into quite a mess, Wheeler."

Joey looked up at Kaiba wiht his brown eyes. _Whad is ol' money bag doing here? He can'd_ _be here to help me, can he?_ He asked himself.

"Hurry up, Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled.

Joey had been losing too much blood, Joey felt his brain shutting down. _I don't wanna die here!_

Mokuba ran out of the jet carrying a roll of bandages. "Here you are, Seto."

Kaiba took them, and as quickly as he could, dressed Joey's wounds.

Joey couldn't belivie it! _Ol' money bags _is _helping me!_

"Mokuba! Get the jet ready to go!" Mokuba gave a quick nod and ran into the jet. Joey's eyes dropped and closed. Kaiba looked at him and picked up his wrist, _Please don't let me be holding a dead dog! _He thought to himself as he felt for a pulse. He sighed when he found one.

Kaiba picked up Joey's limp body and hoisted him onto his back. (Me: Werid picture, huh?) Kaiba made his way into the jet while making sure Joey wouldn't fall off. He shut the door beside him and yelled to Mokuba as he put Joey down on a cot he kept in the jet, "Start the engine and get us going to... Lakeview Medical Center!" (Me: Lakeview is the frist part of my school.. okay, so I was in Soc. St. when I wrote this! I went mind blank!)

Kaiba picked up his cell phone as he sat next to the cot. "Get me Yugi Motu."

"One moment please," A cool female voice said.

_I don't have a moment, and neither does this dog!_

The phone started ringing. "Hello?" A I-just-woke-up-I'm-so-tired Yugi answered.

"Yugi, it's Kaiba," he said, wanting to get start to the point.

"Kaiba? Why are you calling me?" Yugi asked, now wide awake.

"I need to meet you at the Lakeview Medical Center."

"Why?" Yugi asked, sounding suspoius.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your friend Wheeler has gotten shot."

Kaiba heard a soft _thud. _Yugi had dropped the phone, this time, Yami picked up.

"Why should we trust _you?_" Yami demanded.

Kaiba thought. Why would Joey have been walking that way anyways? It dawned on him. "Because he never reached you house."

There was a pause. "H-how's he doind now?" Yugi's voice again.

"He's passed out," Kaiba said simply.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital," Yugi said finally.

Kaiba tucked his cell phone back in his pocket, then he heard a moan from the limp figure. Joey opened his dazed eyes.

Joey lay clueless for about half a moment, then the memories rushed back to him. He started to sit up, so he could see where he was. Kaiba stuck out his arm, keeping Joey down.

"Wheeler, your in no condition to sit up," Kaiba said, then, "Your in my jet on your way to the hospital."

Joey stared a moment. Then asked very softly, "Whad.. Whad about my friends, Kaiba?" He looked a bit surprized at the softness of his own voice.

"I called Yugi and told him, he's going to call the rest of your friends."

Joey nodded in understandment, then looked to the ceiling. For some reason, even unknown to Kaiba himself, he felt a pang of guilt at Joey's condition.

**At Tristan's house..**

Yugi opened Tristan's unlocked door, walked though the semi-empty house and to his bedroom. He opened the door a crack. "Oh, great, Tristan's asleep." Yugi walked over to his bed and shook him. "WAKE UP!" Yugi yelled. Tristan muttered something about not wanting to be eaten by the monkeys. (Me: My daily blond moment..)

Yugi shook his head, now he'd try the direct approch. "Tristan! Joey's been shot!" Yugi yelled. _Th-BUMP! _Tristan fell out of bed, completly wrapped up in his sheets.

"Do WHAT!"

* * *

Tristan: How come _I_ had to fall out of the bed?

Joey: Because it's funny! And, hey, be glad she didn't get _you_ shot!

Me: Stop aguring boys, save that for other chapters! Please Review!


	3. Heartstopper

**I don't own YGO..**

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update!

Joey: You should see the _other_ fan fic she's writting..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - A Heartstopper**

Mokuba Kaiba rushed into the entrance of the hospital as Kaiba examied Joey's body. Joey had once again passed out.

Mokuba ran up to the desk. "We need a strecher outside now! A teen-aged boy has been fatally wounded..."

The nurse didn't bother to look up from her work and answered,"Fill out this waver and we'll get to you ASAP.."

Moku stared, did she not hear him. "My friend has been hurt badly.."

The nurse looked up at him, "How's this? Skateboard scrap? Broken arm?"

"More like shot.." Seto's voice came, he had put Joey on his back and walked into the room..

"Well.. you, like everyone else in here'll have to wait.."

Kaiba was though with waiting.."This boy right here was just freakin' shot by these damn idiots and might not live and all you can do is sit on your fat ass and stare at that damn waver?" He boomed.

The nurse dropped her pencil.

**3 hours later**

Joey had gotten himself a room, everyone was in there.. expect Duke..

Yugi sat beside Joey bed. Joey was hooked up to an IV, breathing machine, blood machine, and EEG. (Heart Meter..) "Poor Joey..." Yugi muttered..

_Yugi.. Joey's going to be alright._ Yami said gently, the truth was, Yami really wasn't sure.

Yugi nodded. Mai walked across the room and looked at the blond.

"Where the hell is Tristan?" Tristan grumbled, at that moment he turned in time to see a blur run in the room.. "Nevermind.."

"How's he doing?" Duke Devilian asked.

Tea shook her head, "Not too good.."

Yugi was the first one to hear the trouble, Joey's EEG was dangerously speeding up.

"Kaiba! Call the nurse in!" Tristan snap.

Kaiba nodded as he ran out of the room, "I NEED A NURSE IN THIS ROOM NOW! WHEELER ID DYING!" A girl with black hair turned when she heard the word Wheeler.. (My OC! )

A nurse came from the room beside them and rushed into the room with the shocky things..(I forgot what their called..) She was followed by the girl..

"CLEAR!" Joey's body shook, Yugi bit his lip. "CLEAR!" Something was happening.. something bad.. Joey's heart rate was speeding up even more!

"CLEAR!" About a moment later the EEG went dead, with that, so did Joey.. Servel teens gasped as Joey's heart stoppped..

* * *

Joey: AH! She killed me!

Kaiba: Review or I'll muder you!


	4. Teen Thoughts

**All I own here is the plot.**

Me: I am sooo sorry I have not updated in a long while. I've been lazy and grounded. Sorry this chapter is so short. Thank you all for pointing out my dumb mistakes. After all the reviews I got about killing (mabey) Joey, I don't think I'll try and kill a charrie again.. Also, I will update my other stories soon.. RR! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4- Teen's Thoughts

Seto Kaiba bit his lip, what was going to happen? Should he have let sleeping dogs lie, or was it right to bring him to the hospital. Damn! What was he thinking? He didn;t care about this mutt! Why was he even there?

Yugi felt his eyes water up, no, Joey couldn't die, Joey was strong! Ok, sometimes he was a complete retard, but he was a good kid! Really! God, this boy don't need to die yet! He's got a life to live!

Tristan looked away, he didn't want anyone to see his tears. I mean, big boys don't cry, right? But.. Joey was his best friend for a long time, they were bullys togther He had a right to cry..

Tea felt tears run down he face like a shower... Poor Joey! He was so young, so cheerful! He was a true friend, not like the people you met that are your friends until you down there in the dumps.

Duke even felt he was going to cry, true Duke had made Joey wear that dog suit about a few years ago... but Joey forgave him.. he thinks.. Joey shouldn't die!

Yami was even crying.. Joey was on of the few people who showed him what life really was!

The teens held their breath as they saw the young teens body remain unmoveable... what would happen to him?


	5. Reality

**All I own is the plot and Rachel.**

Me: Thanks for all your reviews! This one is only a little longer than last, but I have a feeling a lot of readers are going to be a bit more happier.

To Isis,

Of course I wouldn't kill Joey! I love him!

RR!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Reality**

The blonde teen let out a muffled gasp of breath, with that, so did everyone else.

"Oh thank God!" The newcomer with black hair sighed as everyone washed away their tears.. but Kaiba, that is..

Joey's weak brown eyes darted around the room for the frist time. "Whad de hell happened to me?" He asked in a very soft voice.

Noone, not even Seto, wanted to tell him that he almost died.

Joey wasn't about to dare raise his voice, in fear he might hurt himself, so he let the question go unanswered.

"I'll leave you all to your friend.." The nurse said in a kind voice.

Tristan blocked the nurse's way. "What do you call this?" He asked with a growl.

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked.

"I mean, Joey is only a teen! He doesn't need to be in here! He shouldn't have gotten shot! He should be out there living like every other teen!"

It was Kaiba who answered instead. "Taylor, I call this reality.."

Tristan looked up at Kaiba as the nurse snuck by him.

Joey, on the other hand, still had questions. He looked at the crowd of people in the room, he counted them off in his head as he ignored the pain from his wounds. _Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Kaiba.. Serentiy doesn't know about this.. thank God! She'd worry her head off.. Heello? Who's this? _His eyes had darted to the girl, somehow he reconized her. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled. "The name's Rachel."

Joey looked at her. _That name rings a bell..._

Tristan looked at Rachel. "You wouldn't happen to know what the damage is, would you?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." She frowned. "He was shot in the left leg, the stomach, and the throat. He will have to be on that breathing machine for a while." With that Joey buried his head in his hands. "He wouldn't be able to eat soild foods for a while.." That was the least of Joey's worrys, though it did upset him. "..he might not walk on his left leg again, and, since he lost a lot of blood, he will also be on the EEG, IV, and the blood machine for a long time."

The gang, but Kaiba, felt tears come to surface again. Joey wouldn't be up and at 'em for a long while. Tristan shook it off. He went and sat beside his friend. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be here for you.."

Joey lifted his head, he smiled. If this was possibly going to be his last days, he'd have to make the best of it, because he had a sinking feeling deep in his heart that he might not make it. He didn't like the feeling at all.


	6. Rachel

**Me no own nun' but plot and Rachel.**

Me: 3rd update in one day! Another shortie..

Rachel,

Sorry that I used your name.. though I'm going to keep using it..

RR

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Rachel**

Joey sat up slowly. "How come you look some familar?" Joey asked Rachel.

Rachel coaked her head, "You don't remember me? You didn't take any head damage as far as I know."

"Wheeler's had head damage since he was a baby!" Kaiba murmured, everyone ignored him.

Joey closed his eyes to try and bring back memories. All he remembered from a long time ago was memories with Serenity, smoke, drunk dad, saving a girl.. wait!

"Aren't you the one I saved from a fire years and years ago?" He asked softly.

"Bingo."

"Wait.." All the memories rushed back. "Didn't you get shot.. and die?"

Rachel lowered her eyes and swiched the wait to her other foot. "Yes.. I was shot, but the shooter got distracted and misaimed."

Joey nodded, not wanting her to go though the mental pain of explaining. He his eyes too, he had gotten a loss.. and a gain. He had lost his ablilty to go places for a while. But he had gained the girl whom he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Guessing your not going to tell Serenity?" Rachel asked.

"Hell no!" Joey yelled, making him short of breath. At that moment the phone.

"I'll get it.." Yugi said. He picked it up. "Hello?" Yugi's face fell. "How.." Yugi looked at Joey. "Yea, he's here.. Okay.." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. "Serenity... she called your apartment. Your dad said you were out with me.. so she called my cell.. which Gramdpa pick-up and told her where we are.. She's having your mom fly her over."

"Oh great.." Joey moaned. "Now I'm also going to have my mom whinning over how badly I'm injured.. blah, blah, blah.."

Joey sighed. _He's all hooked up.. poor Joey.. _Rachel thought.

Joey felt so helpless..

* * *

Me: Okay.. so I'm going mind blank on ideas for this. If you got any ideas for this fan fic, please drop me an e-mail!


	7. Mia calls

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh.**

Me: Seems like last chapter I left words out of.. sorry.. RR!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - Mia calls

For the next few hours, everyone sat in silence, the sound in the room from the EEG. (Me:The other day at school I miswrote this and put EGG..) The silence was broken by Joey's ringger. Joey looked at it, it was on the table beside him. "Yuge.. hand dat to me, will ya?" Yugi nodded, he handed him the mobile phone.

He looked at the screen. "Oh great! It's Mia! Just whad I need!"

"You want me to talk to her?" Tristan asked.

"Nah.. I gots it.." He hit the pick-up button. "Hullo?"

"Joey? Hey, it's Mia.. why is your voice so quite?" She asked.

"I... er..." Joey didn't know how to say it. Yami quickly took control of Yugi and slowly took the phone from Joey's hands.

"He's been shot Mia.."

"What? How'd that happen, Yugi?" Mia asked, sounding worried.

"Long story.. but I think Joey'd apprecate it if you came down to the hospital and saw him."

Joey sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Okay.. I'll be down there in about ten minutes. What's the room number?"

Yami turned to Duke. "What's the room number?"

"Two-oh-eight.."

Yami repeated it to Mia.

"Okay.. Cya there.." Mia said. Click.

There was a knock at the door. "Serenity and my mom, no doubt.." Joey murmured.

He was right, Serenity ran straight to his bed. "Joey! I've been so worried! You okay?" Joey nodded, for his sisters sake. Ms. Wheeler was talking to Rachel about Joey's condition, every once in a while her eyes would dart to her son.

"Will he live?" Joey heard his mom whisper..

* * *

Me: People, last chapter I was serious. I'm running real low on ideas!

Syrus: What about your other story? The GX one?

Me: Be paitent, Sy! I'll finish it... one day..


	8. Who?

**Disclamer: Oh, you know the drill..**

Me: Once again, a short chapter after about a month, I think I should end this story soon, Review with you thoughts on this.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Who?**

Rachel laughed softly. "Yes, he'll live," she said.

"Oh good!" His mom sighed, walking over to Joey. "Ohhh.. Joey-poo, you had me sooo worried.."

"Mom! Don't call me that!" He whinned past his pain.

"Why not?"

"Yea, why not Joey-poo?" Tristan chimmed in.

At that, Rachel was almost knocked over at Mia rushing into the room, followed by a boy who atood silently at the door.

"Joey! Joey! Are you okay?" she asked.

Joey was still getting over the shock of her rushing in there so fast. "Y-yes.."

"Oh Joey, you had me so worried!"

Joey shook his head, "You startin gto sound like my mom," then he added, "No offence, Mom."

"Damn straight I am!" she yelled. "Your had me worried!"

"You already said that.."

"I know.."

Joey looked to the door to see the boy. "Who's that?"

She looked over at the boy too, "Oh.. that's my boyfriend, F-"

The boy interupted her. "My name's Forrest. (Forrest Gump! J/k) Forrest Carter, and if you think you can steal my girl because you madly in love with her, boy, you've got something else to worry about than you wounds!"


	9. Happily Ever After?

**The only thing I own here is Forrest, Rachel, and the plot**

**Bringing the story to an end.. so sad.. okay.. not really.. RR!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - And they lived happily ever after...?

Joey looked shocked, Forrest laughed. "I'm just kidding! Yes, I'm her boyfriend, but I'm not that mean!"

"He wants to be an actor," Mia added.

Forrest got closer to Joey and whispered in his ear, "I think I know another pretty girl in here who has a big crush on you that would be more rewarding to go out with.. and mabey spend sometime in bed when all this is over.." Forrest whispered, reffering to Rachel.

"You think?" Joey whispered back.

"I know.."

**6 months later..**

Joey was out of the hospital, though his injurys still gave him some pain, and he took Forrest's advise and asked Rachel out. She said yes! They've been going out for about 5 months.

Rachel was over at Joey's apartment, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get that.." Joey said.

Joey opened the door to reveal Forrest and Mia. "Wanna go on a double date with us?" Forrest asked.

"Aww.. we were just geting ready for a night in bed!" Rachel whined from the background, but she was kidding around.

"Sure," Joey said.

They made their way to the restraunt, Logan's Roadhouse (Me: I hate that place.. to much meat..), Forrest leaned over the table, "I'm fixing to propose to Mia.." he whispered to Joey and Rachel, "Are you okay with that?"

Joey looked at Rachel, "Sure.." he sighed after a few moments.

Forrest stood up, then knelt in front of Mia.

"Mia Valentine, love of my life, Godness that made my dreams come true, will you marry me?"

Mia blushed, the whole restrant was staring at them. "Yes! Yes, Forrest Carter!" The restrant started clapping and screaming.

After the place calmed down, Rachel cleared her throat. "Joey.. Mia.. I have something to tell you, Rachel isn't my real name, it's Cassie." Mia held her breath. Could this be her? _The _Cassie? "Cassie Valentine.."

**The End**


End file.
